blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Datamined SK Cast Detail Templates/Homura
Homura (The Crimson Carnivore of Many Impressions) is one of the main characters from the Senran Kagura ''series, where she was initially debuted an NPC antagonist in a first game of the first timeline, ''Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls, prior being made playable Senran Kagura: Burst. As one of leader figures of respective teams in her home series, she was an original deuteragonist (originally villain protagonist at first) in the original timeline, prior being demoted as a tertiary protagonist in the second/new timeline as of Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. Initially made her fighting game debut in the console version of Nitroplus-related crossover fighting game Nitroplus Blasterz, where Arcana Heart's Heart Aino was presented, Homura return to the fighting game scene in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle, where she is one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters. Bio Homura's childhood past was a tragedy, having been pressured by her parents since in her first year elementary, then her teacher she use to trust happens to be an evil shinobi who wants to kill Homura back in her second year middle school-life. She was framed and disowned by her parents just because she killed her former teacher turned her would be a murderer in self-defense. Loosing everything she trusted most, now becoming cynical, all she had was the sword said to be her family's heirloom to take with her. While wandering the streets with broken-heart, her light shines once again when being offered by a woman to be welcomed at Hebijo Academy, stating Homura that "The past doesn't matter, Hebijo welcomes anyone. Evil shinobi are more tolerant than good ninja." And thus Homura became the second year Hebijo elite. Thankfully, Homura was unaware that most of the Hebijo students are brainwashed, including one of her teammates. Ever since joining Hebijo, she restart anew of her former desire to become very best shinobi, and will do whatever it takes to achieve that goal. As an elite Hebijo member, she has immense ability as well as strong leadership skills. While her voice may sound slightly masculine, her good manners show her true femininity. She is grateful to her friends and relentless toward her rivals, but respects and admires the strong regardless of their affiliation. Ever since her team clashes with Asuka's Hanzo Academy team many times until the final battle, Homura found out Hebijo's further evil scheme and helps Hanzo Academy against the investor of Hebijo, Dōgen and freed one of her teammates who are brainwashed. Realizing that she and her team are now fugitive for Dōgen's demise, they are now fugitive by Hebijo, now they form a group of reformed renegade shinobi known as Crimson Squad, as an atonement for working with the evil shinobi group. She fights by wielding six katanas at the same time. She also carries around a nōdachi named "Engetsuka" which she can draw out to unleash Crimson Homura. Homura's elemental affinity is fire. Trivia *This is Homura's second fighting game debut since Nitroplus Blasterz, due to the said game alongside Cross Tag always involved Heart. Yumi was a sole representative of her home series who act as Homura's replacement on accompanying Heart. *Homura, alongside Asuka and Miyabi use to placed in minor NPC icon prior moving to playable sections within the player tag customizations once they are announced as playable fighters. *Homura's sprites are redrawn from her previous fighting game appearance in Nitroplus Blasterz, but different than Heart Aino, in order to match the artstyle other fighters of her home series as Yumi. Additionally, Homura is being given new animations for Cross Tag. *One of her color palette is a nod to her English voice actress also voices Momiji from Koei Tecmo’s shared universe series Ninja Gaiden/''Dead or Alive''. Ironically, Momiji herself dressed as Homura in a collaboration of DLC pack of certain Dead or Alive games. See Also *Homura at Senran Kagura Wiki Category:Blog posts